1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding cover for a load bed or box of the type often found on a pickup truck.
2. Disclosure Information
Sliding covers for load beds have typically been used for years with vehicles such as pickup trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,427 discloses such a cover in which the sliding components are stored in an enclosure attached to the head rail of the pickup box. A problem exists with the system of the '427 patent, however, because testing has determined that in order to maximize fuel efficiency of a vehicle, particularly a pickup truck, it is desirable that the rearward portion of the pickup box be covered, as opposed to the front portion, if fuel economy is to be maximized, through reduced aerodynamic drag notwithstanding that the box is partially uncovered. Unfortunately, the system of the '427 patent is not capable of permitting the only rearward portion of the box to be covered, while allowing a taller object to be carried in an open front portion of the box.
It would be desirable to provide a load bed cover for an automotive vehicle, such as a pickup truck, in which a cover could be operated so as to provide maximum fuel efficiency and flexibility in terms of the portions of the load bed which the cover encloses.